<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Infected by bpacc437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965546">Being Infected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437'>bpacc437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast crushing, But then get better, Cunnilingus, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, you die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble into Hallownest, not believing the old legends of an Ancient God that infects trespassers. </p><p>You're about to discover that they're not just legends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Radiance/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Infected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shift uneasily as you awake, golden light filling your eyes. You jolt upwards, shocked by your new surroundings. You’re sitting on a solid platform sitting in what appears to be a massive illuminated sky. This wasn’t where you fell asleep. This isn’t even any place you recognize. It doesn’t even look like a place that should exist. It’s looks as if it is from another realm, separate from your own. </p><p>Panicking, you retrace your steps. You’d been exploring the Forgotten Kingdom of Hallownest, an old ruin that had been felled by plague. Legends said that the God who brought about the plague still ruled the lands, taking intrepid explorers as victims. But that couldn’t be right. It was too fanciful, too fantastical. You’d taken it as nothing more than another old wives tale. </p><p>You stand up, and glance around the space as you hear a rumble in the distance. After a few moments, the rumbling explodes in a brilliant explosion of golden light. You shield your eyes, but are blinded as the beams of light seem to penetrate into your very skull. Once your vision recovers itself, you look up to see a strange new creature.</p><p>Floating above you is the largest moth you’ve ever seen. Her upper body is a bright blur of white fluff, a dark, vaguely-triangular face the only bit of other color to be found. On her face sits two yellow, keenly narrowed eyes. From her sides emerges a pair of graceful, elegant, gray-colored wings, flowing as if the waves of a lake. A three-pronged crown tops her head. </p><p>It’s difficult to make out in the light, but under the fluff you make out two large, rounded spheres. It’s the strangest part of her upper body, you’ve never seen a bug with anything like those before. But your eyes continue downwards, towards her legs. </p><p>Her body curves downwards into a pair of legs that, while not as rotund as her upper body, are still almost as thick as you are. They slide down into a firm point at her base. </p><p>You shout a cry of surprise, but it is immediately drowned out by the roaring of the moth’s voice. “FOOLISH INTERLOPER. THIS KINGDOM IS MY DOMAIN!”</p><p>You shiver. So, the old legends were true. An ancient God really did rule over this kingdom. You plot that if there is any chance of you making it out of here, it will have to be through apology and flattery. You begin, “I am deeply sorry, Ancient One. I didn’t mean to intrude on any of your territories. If you leave me be, I will be on my wa-”</p><p>“NO.” She cuts you off. “ALL THINGS IN THIS KINGDOM BELONG TO ME IN MIND, BODY, AND SOUL. YOU ARE NOW NOTHING MORE THAN MY POSSESSION.” </p><p>“But I meant no harm! Surely-” She swiftly kicks you to the ground, knocking the air from your body. You spiral onto the ground, and lay in a heavy heap. </p><p>“NOW,” she says, “I WILL TAKE YOU AS MY OWN.” Before you have a chance to object, she summons a series of spears from the air. Pointing them at you, she barks, “IF YOU RESIST, SLAVE, YOU WILL BE SWIFT CUT DOWN.”</p><p>You whimper, laying hard on your back as fear soaks into your bones. What is she going to do to you? You can do nothing to resist her, or her will. You are as a toy to her. Suddenly, bindings wrap around you, pinning you to the floor below. You are overtaken by panic as you kick and twist at the bindings, unable to escape their grasp. The Radiance giggles sadistically as she watches you squirm. “PERFECT. THAT IS WHAT I LOVE TO SEE FROM MY PREY.” </p><p>Prey? You shiver. Whatever she has planned for you has to be something truly devious. You’re left to stew in your anxiety and fear as you watch her descend on you, and then spread her legs. </p><p>You cry out in fear as you realize what she’s going to do to you. She’s going to ravish you. She lands on your face, pushing her cunt hard against you. Your cries are muffled by her cunt as she grinds against you, soaking you with her juices. She’s large enough that your entire face is easily swallowed by her pussy. Through the bulk, you hear her order, “EAT, SLAVE.” </p><p>Meekly, you extend your tongue. You hear your captor moan as you run yourself over the walls of her cunt. Her clit is now fully erect from its hood, and she wastes no time in gently stroking it, relishing her new toy. </p><p>The fleshy taste of the Radiance’s pussy fills your mouth. Soon, it is joined by the taste of her juices as she starts to buck against you, moaning. The tightens the hold her hips have around your head, as if trying to crush you. As you eat her out in obedient terror, the Radiance continues grinding against your face, soaking it further with her fluids. </p><p>Suddenly, you feel a push at the back of your head as the Radiance tries to push your face deeper into her. You’re a relatively tiny bug - there’s more than enough space for the rest of your head, as you find out when she shoves it inside. She cries out in pleasure as you slip inside, the walls of her cunt tightening around you as she starts on the road to her orgasm. You still run your tongue up and along her walls, afraid to displease your captor. The fleshy taste of her moth pussy seems to fill every sense. </p><p>She bucks and grinds against your tiny form, smothering you entirely. The degradation and humiliation if it all makes you flush with embarrassment and rage. She’s treating you like some sort of fuckdoll, a cumdump that exists for nothing more than her own sexual pleasure. </p><p>Little do you know, that’s all you exist for now. You exist for the pleasure of the Radiance. </p><p>The Radiance just moans whorishly, uncaring for the feelings of her new toy. She’s done this to countless bugs in the past, it’s the way that she breaks in all bugs that don’t succumb to her Infection in a swift enough fashion. But even after all this time, the high of it all still gets to her. The desperation of her prey. The weakness of their struggles. It’s almost enough to make her cum on the spot. </p><p>Her cries climb higher and higher, and you realize that she is about to orgasm. You cry out in terror as she makes one last grind against you, and cums. Within seconds, you are drowning in the Radiance’s moth cum. She’s so large that her load is liable to drown you. You close your mouth and hold your breath, but her slick soaks into every part of you. </p><p>The Radiance just cries out, her entire body filled with warm fire as she cums onto you. She is shameless in declaring her pleasure. She’s done this to thousands of bugs before, but it still carries the thrill it had the first time she did it. Her body jolts and quakes with ecstasy as her cum coats you. </p><p>You’re torn between terror and revulsion. This is so, so wrong. How could she treat you in this way? Doesn’t she have any semblance of empathy? Any sort of care for another living creature? You’re sickened by the feeling of her cum covering you, leaking down your throat into your belly. You want to cry out, but you know that you don’t have enough air left to do that. </p><p>You feel her convulse and jolt around you as she cums on you, time after time. Her cries echo off into the unknowable distance. </p><p>Finally, as you feel the last of your air run out, she gets off you. All at once, you gag and gasp for breath. You try to sit up, but slip in her slick and fall back onto your ass. You look up at the gleefully sadistic face of your captor and shiver. You’re covered head to toe in her juices. What other indignities could she have planned for you? </p><p>You get your answer when she once more pins you to the ground. You shiver with trepidation as she once more pushes down on you, this time trapping your head between her thighs. Beaming, she squeezes with her thighs as she pushes down on you.</p><p>But, to your shock, this part isn’t that bad compared to what came before. The Radiance isn’t thick enough for the thigh-crushing to do much to you. It’s almost pleasurable, the way her fluff hugs your skin. You actually let out a small, unwilling moan, something that you immediately regret when you see the change on the Radiance’s face.</p><p>“WHAT- WHAT IS THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE? WAS THAT A MOAN?” </p><p>You shake your head aggressively in the negative. But it doesn’t seem to do anything to lift her mood. Her frustration is palpable when she growls, “YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING A MOCKERY OF ME.”</p><p>She lifts her lower body off of you, and instead lays her upper body on top of you. You’re able to make out the globes on her upper body much more clearly now. You get a great, long look at them as the Radiance shoves your face in between the two of them. </p><p>She eases your face in between her soft, fluffy breasts. You reach out to feel them. They’re soft, but squishy. You’ve never felt anything like them before. Being trapped between them is almost a pleasant experience, until she starts to crush you down with them. She’s much larger than you are - her breasts are more than large enough to smother your entire upper body while the rest of her form pins you to the ground. </p><p>She pulls her breasts in on your head, crushing you on both sides. Reaching up, you try to push them away, only for your hands to push impotently against their soft fluff. The Radiance re-adjusts her body so that her breasts are crushing all of you at once. She releases your bindings, and you immediately try to kick and scrape away. But all you can do is wiggle weakly against her soft breasts. You make out a small giggle from your captor as she presses down harder on you, fully pinning you to the ground below. You’re absolutely trapped. </p><p>You feel yourself being lifted off of the ground. The Radiance uses her wings to push you completely between her breasts. You can feel nothing on all sides but the Radiance’s fluffy breasts pushing in on you. You gasp for air as she holds her breasts together using her wings, crushing you further. You can hear the vague sadistic giggling of the moth as she crushes you senseless. </p><p>It’s almost impossible for you to breathe. She’s so thoroughly crushing you with her breasts that hardly any air can get to you. All you can see or feel are her soft orbs pushing in on you. You try again and again to push and kick against the soft fluff surrounding you, but your struggles just result in you being crushed harder. A darkness forms on the periphery of your vision as your brain struggles for air. The Radiance just pushes her breasts down on you harder as you gag and gasp for breath. </p><p>The Radiance’s fluffy breasts are all you can feel. You cry meekly as you feel the last of the air leave your body. As the darkness encroaches on more and more of your vision, all you can think of is what a degrading and humiliating way this is to die, crushed between the globes of a God that views you as nothing more than a toy. </p><p>Your final struggles stop, and you finally black out. </p><p>The Radiance just holds you there, trapped between her breasts. She holds you there for a very long time, until she feels your body go entirely still. Then, she drops your body on the platform below. But this is not over for you. Your new life still awaits. The Radiance, giggling, fills you with the Infection. The mist seeps into you, bringing you back to life. But not as yourself. As nothing more than one of the Radiance’s pawns. One of her toys. </p><p>As you sit up, the Radiance beams with a sadistic grin. She looked forward to doing this to whatever fool next stumbled into Hallownest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>